The Love of a Brother
by musicismylife42
Summary: Cody loves Zack but doesn't know it. Zack loves Cody but doesn't know. What will happen when they find out that they love each other that will come in a later chapter. ZackxCody
1. Chapter 1

THE LOVE OF A BROTHER

Cody was walking home from school when someone bumped into him. It was Zack.

"Zack! What are you doing, running to school or something?" Cody asked.

"No, I was waiting for you. I guess I couldn't wait and wanted to see where you were and bumped into you on your way out." Zack said, quickly standing up and smiling. Cody gave him a look.

"It's the truth!" He exclaimed.

"Why were you out of school before me?" Cody asked. Zack gulped. There was a silence.

"I am waiting for an answer." Cody said, smiling.

"I never even went to school today. I felt sick so I stayed home." Zack said, thinking of a quick excuse.

"If you are sick then how did you run all the way back to school and bump into me?" Cody asked with a triumphant smile.

"I feel a lot better." Zack said. Cody nodded his head, not believing anything Zack said.

"Now that you are out, let's walk home together. You know, since we are brothers." Zack said.

"Sure." They walked, but it was quiet. Suddenly Cody stopped.

"Cody? What is it?" Zack asked, rushing to him.

"I think I left my math homework back at my desk. I'm gonna go run back and get it." That was a lie. Cody never forgot his homework.

"I'll wait here for you." Zack said.

"I'll be right back!" Cody called from behind his shoulder. He went in the school and pretended he was getting his homework, when he went into the bathroom. No one was in there.

"Right then, I think I felt something. Something weird. Could it have been love? No. Brothers don't love brothers in that kind of way." Cody smiled uncertainly. He went back outside.

"Did you get it?" Zack asked when Cody caught up with him.

"Yea! So glad I didn't get a late assignment." Cody said, patting his backpack.

"That was a good thing to do." He said to himself.

When they got home Carey had a hard time believing Cody had forgotten his math homework.

"You never forget anything that relates to school." She said,

"I had a hard time believing it too," Zack said, eying Cody suspiciously.

"It's the truth, you have got to believe me!" Cody said, trying to make them trust him.

"We'll believe you for now, but later we will find out the truth!" Zack exclaimed.

TBC

Hope you liked it, even though I hated it. I will soon make the next chapter but for now please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Suite Life of Zack and Cody.

Chapter Two.

Zack had been trying to figure out what Cody had actually been doing when he had went back to school. But today was Saturday, and he was too busy to remember to find out what Cody had been doing. Cody sat beside Zack and watched him play his video games. Cody smiled. At least he wasn't trying to figure it out. Zack hadn't been paying any attention to anything but his game, and Cody reached out and held his hand. The game was loading, but Zack still didn't notice. Then the game was loaded, and Cody took his hand off Zack's. Cody left the room. He wanted to call someone who understood, but he couldn't think of anyone. He sat on his bed and stared at the phone. A few minutes later he heard the noises of the video game stop, and he wondered why. A second later he knew the answer.

"Lunch!" Carey called. Cody walked out of the room and sat at the table. They got served Macaroni and Cheese, but it was cheddar cheese. Cody was quiet, while Zack kept on talking about where he was in his video games, and what bosses he had defeated, and what new items he had got. Cody just listened, but no one noticed. Carey was too busy listening to Zack to notice, and Zack was talking too much to notice. When Cody finished he went back into his and Zack's room. They had named it The Twin's Lair. They thought it had a nice ring to it.

"Cody?" Zack asked when he opened the door.

"What do you want?" Cody asked.

"How come you're locking yourself in our bedroom? You should be out, having fun!" Zack knew what his fun would be, but he had no idea what Cody's would be.

"No thanks." Cody said.

"Come on! Do something other than sit on your bed staring at the phone." Zack said. Cody reached for a book and opened it.

"Why are you reading Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets again?" Zack asked.

"I like it." Cody said, thinking of a quick excuse. Zack stared at his younger brother.

"I didn't know you liked it so much that you would read it for 64 times!" Zack exclaimed.

"65 once I finish it." Cody smiled.

"You sure you don't want to go skateboarding or something?" Zack asked. Cody shook his head.

"Is that a no as in you're not sure you want to go skateboarding, or a no as in you don't want to go outside of this room?" Zack asked, holding his fingers. Cody pointed to the second finger that was up.

"Alright." Zack sighed. He went outside, and once again Cody heard the noises of Zack's video game.

TBC

Hope you liked chapter two of this fic. Please review if you liked it.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Suite Life of Zack and Cody.

Chapter Three

It was nearly midnight, and Zack couldn't sleep. He went into Cody's bed and snuggled close to him. He was disturbed by his action, but he felt comfortable and fell right asleep.

When Cody woke up, he screamed. Zack woke up, and they both blushed. Carey ran into the room.

"What is it is something wrong?" she asked, very worried.

"I woke up and Zack was next to me!" Cody said, still blushing.

"Zack, why were you in Cody's bed?" Carey asked, looking into Zack's eyes.

"I couldn't sleep, so I went into Cody's bed. I was comfortable, and I fell asleep." Zack said, looking to the floor.

"Cody, did you know this?" Carey asked.

"No! Otherwise I wouldn't have screamed!" Cody exclaimed.

"Mom, Cody has a point. I shouldn't have gone in his bed." Zack said. Carey smiled, and walked out of the room. Cody turned to his twin.

"How come you did that?" he asked.

"Did what?" Zack asked.

"Say that you should never have gone into my bed. Why did you say that?" Cody asked.

"Well, you wanted me to say the truth, right? Well, I said the truth." Zack said. But he was lying. He actually had started feeling something when he was near his brother. He had a feeling of what it was, but he didn't want to assume things until he knew it was the truth. Cody left the room also.

Zack sighed. He didn't know how to tell Cody how he felt. He couldn't tell Carey, she would just laugh and think he was making this up. He could tell Mr. Moesby, he would just think that there would be more annoying twins running around the hotel. He couldn't tell Estabon or Arwin, they wouldn't believe him. He couldn't tell Maddie because he still had a small crush on her. And London wouldn't believe him. He had to tell Cody, but he didn't know when. He wasn't even sure if Cody would accept it. He decided he would wait until he knew what Cody felt. He stayed on his bed until his mom said it was breakfast time. He walked slowly out of his room.

He didn't talk at all during breakfast. Cody talked about how he had gotten a perfect score on his test, and how he was always getting the attention in class. Zack just listened, but Cody made no mention of him. Zack put his spoon down and said he was done.

"Are you sure? You've barely had anything." Carey said, looking at his bowl.

"I don't feel so well." Zack said, and walked back to his room. Cody watched him open the door and shut it. He finished and said he was going to check on Zack.

When he opened the door Zack was lying in bed. Cody walked over to him.

"Zack, why did you leave early?" Cody asked.

"I told you, I don't feel well." Zack said.

"Look, I need to tell you something." Cody said, and he started to blush. Zack looked at him.

"I um… I think I…" Cody stopped.

"Come on, you can say it." Zack said, urging his brother to say it.

"I think I'm in love with you." Cody said, now blushing furiously.

"I feel the same for you." Zack said.

TBC

Hope you enjoyed chapter 3! Please review! I know it was a little early, but if you liked it review!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Suite Life.

Chapter Four

Zack didn't know what to do. He and Cody had just confessed to each other. If Carey found out about this incident she would faint. They were brothers, twins! Zack sighed. Cody had gone to Tapeworm's house and wouldn't be back for a couple of hours. Carey was going out and wouldn't be back until it was around 10:00. Zack sighed again. When he decided he would play video games, he heard voices. One of them was Mr. Moesby's! Zack didn't know what he had done this time, but there was a knock on his door. He opened it, and there was a woman and Mr. Moesby.

"May I speak to you?" he asked Zack.

"Maybe. Depends on what you want to talk about." Zack said, taking a step back.

"Its not about you getting in trouble." The manager said. This made Zack stop and think for a moment.

"Well, are you willing?" Mr. Moesby asked, not liking to wait for his answer.

"Why not? It will take my mind off of things." Zack said, and he offered them to go inside. He sat on the couch, while the other two decided to sit on chairs.

"So, what'd you want to talk about?" Zack asked, now acting like his normal self.

"This is Mrs. Smith. She wants to have a hotel room next to yours. She says she knows your mother." Mr. Moesby said. Mrs. Smith smiled and waved her hand.

"She knows mom?" Zack asked, and thought that this wasn't true.

"I need you to do a few things. One, lease try not to be too loud near midnight. That is when she goes to sleep."

"I'll try." Zack said, and this time he actually meant it. He would do everything. It would take his mind off things.

"Second, when she asks to see your mom, let her in. Then get your mother."

"What if she's not here, like right now?" Zack asked.

"Where is she?" Mrs. Smith asked.

"She went out. She'll be back around 10." Zack said.

"If I may ask, where is your husband?" Mr. Moesby sighed.

"My husband? What makes you think I have a husband?" She asked, laughing a fake laugh.

"Because Mr. Moesby called you a Mrs., and not a Ms." Zack said.

"You make a good point, young one. My husband…" she stopped.

"Is he in jail?" Mrs. Smith shook her head.

"Is he dead?" Zack asked. Another shake.

"Then where is he?" Zack asked. Those were the only things he could think of that would make her stop in the middle of a sentence.

"We divorced. Last year. He thought I was too pushy." Mrs. Smith said, and then she stopped and started to cry.

"I am so sorry. I didn't know. I didn't mean to make you upset." Zack said. He walked over to her and patted her back. She continued to cry.

"I was about to say don't ask her about her husband, but you didn't let me get that far. What's wrong with you?" Mr. Moesby said, startled by Zack's behavior.

"What do you mean by that?" Zack asked.

"You tried to calm her down, you said you will try to be quieter when its near midnight, this is just not like you at all!" Mr. Moesby exclaimed.

"But isn't that what you wanted me to do? Be the complete opposite of what I am? Be like Cody?" Zack asked, and for once he had a point.

"I never wanted you to be like Cody. But I did want you to be nicer." Mr. Moesby said.

"Well, now that time will come! I've decided to change my personality!" Zack said happily. Cody wouldn't take this news very well, but he wanted to do it. He would forget the incident had ever happened. It wasn't like Cody would accept him anyway. He might except Cody, but there was no way Cody would do the same for him, no matter what his personality was like.

"Alright then, that is all that I wanted to talk to you about. I will see you later." Mr. Moesby said, and he and Mrs. Smith left.

When Cody returned, Zack was already doing something weird. He was making his bed. And what was even weirder was, their room was cleaned. There was no one but Zack who could've done this. But why would he do it?

"Oh, hello Cody. I see you've come home." Zack said.

"Zack, did you do this?" Cody asked, pointing at the clean floor. Zack nodded.

"But that's not like you at all!" Cody said, laughing.

"It is now. I've decided to become a nice person." Zack said, smiling.

"But… but then we'll be alike." Cody said softly.

"Not in all ways. I'll still try to get the girls." Zack said laughing. He had been right, Cody hadn't taken the news very well. But he wanted to have his mind off things, and this was the only way to do it.

That night, when Cody thought Zack was asleep, he got out of bed and said a few words.

"Zack, why did you change? I liked you better when you were who you were." Then he went into bed.

Zack waited a few minutes before he got out of bed and walked over to Cody's bed. He didn't know that Cody was awake, just closing his eyes, and he said two words.

"I'm sorry." After he said those, he gave Cody a small kiss on the head. Then he went back to his bed and went to sleep.

TBC

REVIEW! hope you liked it!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:

I am so sorry that this took me forever to write! Looks at reviewers and hides in shame…

Chapter Five

Cody's dream was not what he had expected. He was living the good life. He had money, power, girls, everything he could ever want. For a second, he thought he was Zack, but the people kept saying Cody Martin. He thought life couldn't be more perfect except…something was missing. He didn't know what, but something was. What was it? Was it food? No, he had plenty of that. Was it his friends? No, they were all there. And then he realized. He didn't have everything he could ever want. If that was the case, then where was Zack? His brother was not there. Where was he? Cody searched the room. Max and Tapeworm (yes, they are included) noticed him looking around the room. They didn't know what he was searching for, so they decided that one of them would go see what was wrong. They flipped a coin to decided who would go talk to Cody. Tapeworm was the lucky winner.

"Cody?" Tapeworm asked. Cody jumped and looked behind him.

"Tapeworm? Everything's fine, leave me alone. And don't scare the hell out of me next time." Tapeworm looked at him. Why couldn't he just say it?

"Cody…I need to talk to you. Alone. Maybe then you can tell me what's wrong, and I can tell you something that I meant to a long time ago." Tapeworm looked at Cody. Cody looked at Tapeworm. They stood in silence for a while, then…

"Alright. Where should we go?" Cody asked his best friend.

"How about the garden? No one's there right now." Tapeworm suggested. They walked to the garden.

"Alright Cody. We're all alone. What's wrong? I've never seen you look so scared in the time I've known you." Tapeworm said. He stared at Cody's eyes, the ones that looked like water was about to fall out of them at any moment in time.

"Tapeworm… where's Zack? Where is he?" Cody asked him.

"Zack? He moved out of this place a long time ago. Don't you remember? You two got into a huge argument and he left." Tapeworm said. He had hoped Cody had forgotten about Zack. "Cody, I need to tell you something."

"Tapeworm? What is it? What do you need to tell me before I go back in?"

"Cody…I love you." The words came tumbling out of Tapeworm's mouth. Cody looked at him in surprise.

"Tapeworm? I'm sorry… I don't feel the same way. My heart belongs to Zack. I really am sorry. But you know who loves you?" Tapeworm shook his head. "Max." Cody said.

"Max? She loves me?" Tapeworm asked. Cody nodded.

"Well…. That was unexpected." He said. He went back inside. Cody stood outside, alone. Damn. Why couldn't he live without Zack? Every time he thought about it, his chest hurt. He might as well be poor and have no friends that be rich but be hurting inside. As he thought about that, the world became dark, and Cody awoke from his dream. He looked over at Zack's bed. Zack was still there. Thank god.

Zack's dream was the complete opposite of Cody's. He was poor, lived in a bungalow, and his only friends were Max and Tapeworm. Cody, he had heard, was living the high life. Zack was happy for him

"At least he is having a good time." He told himself. He was reading a book, something called Mortal Engines by Philip Reeves. It was quite a good book. He was just about to start a new chapter when the doorbell rang. He got up and answered it.

Cody Martin was standing in the doorway. He looked as if he hadn't slept in days. He was dirty. He wasn't the Cody Martin Zack had heard stories about. Well, besides the one that they were brothers.

"Hi Zack." Cody said. His voice was weak. His skin was pale.

"Cody? What happened? Wait, before you answer, let's get you inside. Maybe you'll be a little better after some tea." Zack scrambled Cody inside and shut the door.

Cody sat down on the chair next to Zack's bed. Zack hurried back, and announced that the tea kettle was beginning to warm up the water inside it.

"So… Zack? How've you…been doing?" Cody asked.

"I've been doing fine. It's you I'm worried about, though. What in god's name happened? Why are you like that? I thought you were living the high life." Zack said.

"I realized…I couldn't…live another day…without you. You…you're everything to me." Cody said. His voice was getting weaker.

"I'll do the talking now. Let's get you into the bath." Cody got up and followed Zack to the bathtub.

The warm water made Cody feel good. The color was returning to his skin. He wasn't filthy anymore.

"Thanks, Zack!" He said. His voice was getting back to the way it was. It wasn't weak. The old woman on the mountain had been right. Baths can cure anything. Zack thought about the old woman when the world went black for him, and he awoke. Cody looked fine to him, when Zack looked in his brother's bed. He fell back asleep.

The next morning, Zack was the first to rise. Kerri had already gone to do her work. Kerri hadn't been home when Zack and Cody had been awake to see her. She was very busy, now that she had a part-time job at a bar somewhere far away. She had been thinking, "I only sing for a living. Maybe its time to add something more. I an an adult, after all, and I should be working for a while." Then she saw the ad that had the job she had gotten. Men liked it. And when she wasn't doing that work, she was singing, sometimes at the same bar she worked at!

Zack looked at the refrigerator. No note. That was odd. She always left a note for the twins, saying what to do and when she thought she would be back. Had she not gotten home last night? Zack wondered. That might have been the only possible explanation, and pretty soon that thought became reality.

The phone rang, and because Zack didn't want to wake Cody he immediately answered it. It was Kerri.

"Hi Mom." Zack said into the receiver. Kerri made an odd squealing sound.

"Zack? Where's Cody? Is he in the hospital? But this is the home phone and…" Zack cut her off.

"Mom, I woke up first. I know, you don't believe me, but it's the truth, whether you like it or not." Zack said. Kerri made a sigh of relief.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you that there was a lot of traffic last night and I had to work late, so I had to spend the night in a hotel." Zack heard a voice in the background. It sounded like a man's.

"So, Mom, did you have a good time last night?" Zack asked. He wanted to know what the man's voice had been about.

"You know, I sang, I brought food, I took orders, so I guess I had a good time. And then, I tried to get home, but as I told you, I left late and traffic was bad and I ended up spending the night in a hotel." Kerri said. She was making sure to say everything except for what Zack wanted to know. She knew Zack knew.

"Alright… are you forgetting to tell me anything?" Zack asked.

"No, that's about it. I have to go now, but I will talk to you later." Before Zack could say another word, she had hung up. Zack put down the phone.

"Mom?" A voice asked from behind. Zack jumped and turned around.

"Cody? Crap, I was trying not to wake you up. How did I make it happen?" Zack asked.

"It wasn't you. I woke up just now, actually. Well, when you said your last line in the phone." Cody said. Zack sighed. At least it wasn't because of him. "So… what's wrong? You have a look in your face that shows something is wrong." Cody didn't want his brother to be hurt or anything, and he needed to know everything that was going on. Well, most things. This, he needed to know.

"Nothing… well, actually…" Zack was about to say something when the phone rang yet again. Cody was the one to pick it up this time.

"Hello?" He asked. It was a man.

"Hi, is this the Martin residence?" Cody said yes. "I know your mother from the bar she works at… she called me and told me to tell you that she'll arrive late again. But she will come home tonight and not spend the night at a hotel." The man spoke. His voice was serious. Cody thought he heard a woman's voice in the background.

"Alright… why couldn't she just call me on her phone? She could call you, but she can't call me?" Cody asked. "That just doesn't make sense to me."

"She said that she used her call on me and it was the last of her battery. And she cannot call anyone from her phone while it is charging, so she asked me to call you with the last of her battery." The man said.

"I see… thanks for the call." Cody said, and hung up. "So, what was it you wanted to tell me?"

"Cody… when I was on the phone with mom, I thought I heard a man's voice in the background. And I wondered why there would be a man in the hotel with mom." Zack said.

"You know, I thought I heard a woman's voice in the background when I was on the phone. it be that mom is seeing someone?" Cody put this idea into thought. Zack spoke.

"But… but she would have told us if she was seeing someone else, wouldn't she tell us? Would she keep something that important from her sons? We're her own flesh and blood. One would think that she would tell us what has been going on in her life. Especially you." Zack pointed at his twin, who smiled.

"Maybe that was why she didn't want to tell us. I mean, she probably thought we would start shouting it out to the whole world like we always do when something good happens." Cody said. "Oh, Zack, I have to tell you something."

"Cody? What is it?" Zack asked. Cody had grabbed his hands, and this got Zack curious. "Zack… I know we said we would try to let it go. But I cannot. I just can't! Zack, I love you." Cody said.

"Wow… that's what I wanted to say to you. Guess you just beat me to it." Zack replied. They both started to laugh. They knew it was stupid, but they laughed anyway. Cause they were like that. They would laugh at the stupidest things. They were brothers, after all. They stopped laughing and got close together.

The kiss was entrancing. Their lips pressed down on each other's. It tasted like cinnamon.

TBC

I am really sorry that this took so long to write! I just haven't had any ideas lately, and then I thought about this, and my hand's took control. Anyway, please review! And don't be mad!

Syrae: Why would they be mad at you?

Me: Cause it took forever, that's why.

Syrae: Oh. Well, they won't be mad at you. They liked the chapter, I think. I know I did.

Me: Thanks. –rolls eyes-

Syrae: It's the truth! I swear I am telling the whole truth.

AN (Syrae has just come into my life. I decided I needed to make someone come in at the end who either likes to be nice to me or likes to piss me off. Which one would the reader's prefer?


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:

Hi! Well, this disclaimer won't be a long one, so let me get straight to the point. Chapter six, here I come!

Chapter Six

When the lips separated, the twins smiled. Now, they had made up their minds. They were going to be lovers, even if nobody else wanted them to be. They didn't care who found out now, they were going to be brothers in love. There was a knock on the door.

"What a way to spoil the moment!" Cody said, and he started to laugh. Zack, however, was not in a cheerful mood. He remembered the new neighbor, Mrs. Smith. What if she had seen them doing what they had been doing? Was she going to call the police, or do something even worse? Cody answered the door. A policeman and Mrs. Smith were in the doorway. She was grinning an evil grin.

"We got a call that said two boys were kissing in their kitchen. Were you these boys?" The policeman asked. Zack nodded. "Then you have to come with us. The both of you. And Mrs. Smith, thank you for all your help."

"Anytime, officer, anytime. I just want to help the law as best I can." Mrs. Smith said, her smile fading. She walked back to her room.

"She wanted us to get out the moment she saw me. This is all because of me. She thinks I am not trustworthy, and I know that sometimes I'm not, but to go this far… that's just wrong." Zack said to himself as he and Cody were led out the door.

The police station was surprisingly big. It might have been a mini-mansion. There were cells, but no prisoners. They were in the cafeteria, which would have been the dining room, and they were eating French toast with syrup. The twins were told this by the police officer.

"You don't treat them like their prisoners." Cody said.

"We need them to be strong. After all, they're human beings too." The officer said.

"Well, so are we, but you have to take us to the boss. Does that seem fair to you?" Cody asked. The officer knew he had a point, and he decided to be quiet the rest of the walk. Cody smiled. He knew he had won.

The boss's office was quite big. It was a giant study. The boss was a tall man, skinny, had dark brown hair, and a mustache. He had hazel eyes, and he smiled.

"So, we've got some boys this time. What did they do?" His voice wasn't that deep. He sure didn't look or act like a boss of a police force. He sounded and acted like he had never gotten a job before.

"They were kissing. I have a witness. I can go back to the Tipton hotel and get her, if you wish." The officer said.

"That will not be necessary. I wish to talk to these boys alone." The officer knew what the boss was saying, and left the office. "So… you were kissing. You are brothers, are you not?" He asked.

"We are brothers, but I have a couple of questions to ask you before you start interrogation." Cody said. The boss let him speak. "First off, what is your name? I mean, what are we supposed to call you? We can't just call you, the main one, the boss, or something like that now can we?" Cody asked.

"You do have a point. Alright, I will tell you my name. I might not answer all the questions you ask me, but this is one question I will. My name is Eric Williams. You may call me Eric, if you wish." Eric said.

"Alright, Eric, I still have some asking time to do. Second of all, what was this place before it was a police force?"

"That's an odd question to ask me. It was, in fact, a mini-mansion. But it was a hotel. Before that it was someone's home, but in their will they wished to have it be made into a hotel. She died not soon after." Eric said. He smiled. Cody looked at him. "But before you can ask me another question, may I have the pleasure of getting to know your names?"

"I'm Cody. And the one next to me is Zack." Cody said. "Now, back to my questions. I only have a few more." Eric nodded. "First off, how did you become the police chief?"

"That's simple, and I do not mind to answer it. I was jobless, but I did have some money from gambling, and I saw this hotel that was about to close. Then, I asked the owner if I could have the building to make it into a police force. The owner said I could have it for free, there wasn't any business, and I made it the police building. Then I started recruiting people into being officers, and that's where I am today." Eric said. He smiled, proud.

'Last question. The officer that said that the prisoners were mortals also. Well, he used the word humans, but mortal sounds so much cooler. Anyway, if they are humans, then why aren't we? Just because we're gay and brothers doesn't mean we have a right to be treated like dirt. I believe that anyone should love anyone, whether their sex is the same or not. Don't you agree, Eric?" Cody asked. Eric had to admit that this was a tough question to answer. It took a few moments to reply.

"Cody. I do believe that what you are saying is the truth. However, we have never gotten a gay person before. This is the reason. And the president made it so that in this state you cannot be gay without having permission from the police force. And I say you need to talk to a judge, tomorrow, to settle things. I will call your mom and let you stay in an actual bedroom and not a cell, but tomorrow, don't be surprised by anything the judge says. The judge I am going to get you will be one of the most truthful and honest ones ever. Possibly, the most honest one you will ever find, anywhere. He is very kind." Eric stopped.

"Do you have any kids?" Cody asked, quietly.

"No. Why?" Eric asked.

"I bet you're like me. You loved a boy also, and he loved you, but I bet he died, and that's the reason you became a police officer. To find the person who murdered your boyfriend." Cody said, so low that only Eric could hear. Eric gulped and called for an officer.

"Take them to the third floor and into any of the bedrooms. Actually, take them into the bedroom next to mine." Eric said. When the officer and brothers were gone, Eric started talking out loud to himself. "How did that little boy know?" He wondered. That was the one question he was asking himself out loud where anyone could hear.

The bedroom Zack and Cody were taken to was a fancy one. There was a king sized bed, a dresser, a large screen TV, and the walls had animals. Mostly birds, but there were others. The bathroom had a separate shower and bath, both were very large, and the walls had different trees all over. The floor was made of white tiles, and there were extras of everything.

"This is the room you will be staying in." Said the officer, and he left, closing the door behind him. What the brothers did not know was that this was the room next to Eric's, and that he was going to pay them a little visit in a little bit.

Zack plopped onto the bed and stared at the ceiling.

"Why would anyone call the police for something so small?" He wondered. It was just a kiss between two boys. That was no reason to get all federal, was it?

"Cody?" Zack asked, still staring at the ceiling.

"What is it, Zack?" Cody asked. He sounded exhausted.

"…Never mind. I'll ask you later." Zack said. He heard a plop next to him, and pretty soon everything was quiet. Zack turned over. Cody was asleep. This was a good thing. If Cody didn't fall asleep he would never be able to. That was something that happened with Cody. If he didn't fall asleep when he wanted to, he would never be able to fall asleep. Zack smiled. He figured he would try to sleep too, but when that failed, he took a shower. He hoped it wouldn't wake his twin brother up.

The shower water was made to the perfect temperature. Zack took off his clothes and went into the water. As he stood in the shower, he thought about all the good times he and Cody had had. There were a lot of them, and he realized, as he was thinking, he was humming a tune that Kerri had sung to him as a little kid.

_When the bird flies to the tree_

_It is wondering how you are_

_When the bird flies to the flower_

_It wants to know where you've gone_

_When the bird flies to the windowsill_

_It wants to see if you are there_

_And when the bird flies away_

_It is saying good-bye_

Zack couldn't believe he still remembered that. He wondered… what was the tune Kerri sang for Cody? It wasn't the same one, he knew that much, but how did it go? Where was it from? What were the words? Zack thought about these as he showered.

Cody had awoken from the shower and the noises it made. He couldn't fall back asleep. He lay in the bed, and soon enough he was humming the tune Kerri had sung to him as a little kid.

_Little boy in the woods_

_Please do not cry_

_I will make sure you are loved by someone_

_Little boy in the woods_

_Please do not be sad_

_You should be joyous and laugh _

_Little boy in the woods _

_Please hold onto me_

_And I will take you on an adventure that was meant to be_

_And now little boy are you happy_

_You have experienced the world_

_Little boy in the woods_

_You came out into the light_

It was a long one, for a tune to sing at night. He didn't know Zack's, but before he could think about it, there was a knock on the door. Cody said come in, and the door flung open. Eric was standing in the doorway.

"Eric? What are you doing here?" Cody asked. There was a surprise. Why would the police chief be paying a visit? "Did Zack do something?" Eric shook his head.

"I'm here to see you. How did you know about my past?" Cody stared at him for a moment before he remembered the conversation they had had in the office downstairs.

"I just did." Cody said. They both knew he was lying. There was always a reason. "Alright. I knew you were gay because when you told the story of how this became a police force, you didn't have a serious look on your face. I knew you were lying, and that's when it hit me. You said she about the will. This means that it was a woman who died. That part was mostly true. Except for the fact that it was guy who had died instead of a girl. The guy was your boyfriend. I knew because of the look in your hazel eyes. . They were starting to become blue, and since you would have mentioned something about having a wife, I figured out you were gay." Cody said.

"But…" Eric said.

"The aria of logic always plays the truth." Cody said.

Eric couldn't speak. This was one smart kid, he realized, and he knew that it was going to be impossible for him and his brother to go to jail. Even if they were guilty, he would never allow for it to happen.

"Well… that was all I wanted. I will be taking my leave now." And with that, Eric left the room. He had forgotten to close the door. As Eric left, Zack came out of the bathroom. When he saw Cody awake, staring at the open door, he knew it was because of him.

"Oh crap. I was trying to help you sleep. I guess I failed yet again. So, why is the door open? Am I crazy? Because I thought that when I left for the shower, the door was closed." Zack said. Cody looked at his brother.

"When I woke up, I thought I would take a look around the force. And I must have accidentally left the door open." Cody said, thinking of an excuse.

"But… but you're in bed." Zack said. Now he was confused.

"I went back to sleep after I took the walk. I just woke up a few minutes ago, when the shower stopped." Cody said.

"He's lying. Someone came into our room." Zack told himself. It was a good thing he didn't talk out loud all the time, otherwise Cody would have gotten mad and maybe not want to be with him anymore.

"Zack… our trial's tomorrow. Mom's gonna be furious when she finds out." Cody said, changing the subject. He could see Zack knew he was lying, and he didn't want to go farther into the conversation.

"Yea, she is. She won't even want us to be her kids anymore. And who can blame her? I've already done a lot of bad things in the world." Zack said, and he looked to the floor.

"Come into bed. Maybe after some sleep we'll feel better." Cody said. Zack climbed into the bed. He and Cody looked at each other, and feel asleep.

The next morning they got up early. Cody got up before Zack, but it wasn't long before he got up as well. They ate breakfast in their room, since they had the time, space, and right tools to do it. After breakfast Cody took a shower. It was faster than Zack's had been. The twins got dressed. Then they went to the hallway and knocked on Eric's door. He had just gotten up, and he wasn't looking very happy. He looked sleepy, and a little angry. Cody gulped. Eric let them in and started a pot of coffee.

"So… what are you two doing here?" He asked. His voice was hoarse.

"Well, for one thing, we have a court room to get to in half an hour, and for another thing, we had to make sure you were awake to get to out trial, and for one more thing, we were bored out of our minds. The morning isn't the best time of day to have a trial, you know." Cody said. He smiled. Eric poured himself a cup of coffee and took a sip out of it. "So, I take it you drink your coffee black?" Zack asked. Eric nodded.

Eric was dressed already, (thank god) and he had shaved and brushed his teeth. He had not eaten breakfast yet. He poured himself a bowl of cereal. He ate fast, but not so fast that he was shoveling it into his mouth.

As Eric and Zack were eating (Zack was having a piece of toast. He had discovered that he was still hungry, even after breakfast) Cody walked into the hallway. A piece of paper was under the door to his and Zack's room. Cody picked it up. What was it? He unfolded it and began to read.

It was from one of the prisoner's. He said his name was David Potolye. The letter read,

"Mister Cody Martin,

I heard about your case and what you had done. I saw you heading up the stairs, but I never got a chance to talk to you. Your case is like mine. I, like you, am gay. I am in here because of what happened. I went to a bar with my friend. He told me everyone was nice, and that I should like beer, so I could hang with him more often that my boyfriend. Well, I went with him to this bar, and everyone there was a jackass. They were all straight, but none of them had a girlfriend. It was hard for me to believe they even had friends at all. So anyway, my best friend goes and grabs a bar stool and talks to the bartender. I didn't know what he was saying, I was still standing by the door. But the bartender nodded, and filled half a mug with beer. My friend, he knew I wasn't into alcohol. I maybe had some wine here and there, but I never had any beer.

I take a sip of the beer. It tastes disgusting, but I drink it to make my friend happy. When I finish, I get off the bar stool and head towards the door. I could hear the people behind me making fun of me for not having more. Even my friend was calling me things like Milk Addict.

I got home and my friend followed me inside. Then he closes the door, shuts all the windows, and makes sure everything is locked. I was lying on the bed, and suddenly he jumps on me, holding onto my wrists so I won't get away. I struggle, but he's holding on tight. He starts smiling and laughing, and he pounces. I moved to a side and he missed.

I threw him off of me and dashed for the phone. But he moved in front of me, so I never did. He grabbed it and dialed the police. He said I had done everything he did. The police came and took me away. They informed my boyfriend, and when he came to check on me, I told him the truth. He left. I don't know who he believes, me or my so-called friend. He hasn't visited me since, and that was 3 months ago. But there will never be anyone like him, so I hope he hasn't given up on me.

If you want to talk to me, my room is on the second floor. My room number is 42.

David Potolye."

Cody crumpled up the note and stuffed it in his pocket. He smiled. Then he realized he was in the hallway, and he went back to Eric's room.

Eric and Zack were just finished their food when he walked in. It was 10 minutes till trial time. Eric wiped his face.

"Let's go." He said. He walked out the door, followed by the twins.

It only took a minute to get to the courtroom. It wasn't very far from the hotel. It was just across the street. The three of them walked into it. They were the first ones there. Not even the judge was present.

9 minutes later, it was packed. Everyone they knew, and some people they didn't know. Some people from the hotel/police station were there. A man who looked about 37 smiled and waved at Cody. Cody figured it was David, from the letter.

"Alright, let's begin this thing." Said Judge Micalo, and he threw down his hammer.

TBC

This has been the longest chapter I have written. 6 pages! I don't know how many words that its, but I will tell you soon! 3,242! Wow, I'm good.

Anyways, please review! I always like a new review!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:

Well, this chapter's gonna be a little bit weird… but not to worry!

Chapter Seven

Judge Micalo looked at Cody, then at Zack. They were both ready to talk. He decided to get to the point. He didn't want to take too long with the trial. He had another one to get to.

"I call Cody Martin to the stand." He said. His voice boomed. Everyone gasped. They were sure that either the mother or father, maybe even the person who started this mess, would be called first. But no, it was one of the twins. Cody didn't even flinch. He walked up and sat in the witness box.

"Mr. Martin, you are aware of why you are here?" Micalo asked.

"I didn't know you were asking the questions. Oh well. Yes, I do know why I am here." Cody said.

"Can you tell us, why did you become involved with your brother?" He asked. Cody smiled.

"That's an easy one. I became involved with him because, well for starters, he's my twin brother, and I'm allowed to go into his personal life. But not all the time. And for another thing, well, he's the one who started this. And since I have loved him for a long time, I went with it. And it led us to where we are." Cody said. Zack blushed. Cody smiled.

"OK. That settles that. Now can you tell us, who else have you liked? Or wanted to be with for eternity?" Micalo asked. Cody smiled again.

"No one." He said simply. Another gasp filled the air.

"Well, I just have a few more questions. One of them is, who was the first person to call the police? Or, who was the first person who realized you were… well, attracted to your brother?"

"That would be the new neighbor, Mrs. Rebecca Smith. She claimed she knew our mother." Cody said. The room was silent. He looked at the people staring at him. His mother had a surprised expression. Did Mrs. Smith know her? Or was it an act, and Kerri was just surprised by the reason of this case? Micalo continued with the questions.

"Next question: have you and your brother ever fought?"

"Oh yea. Loads of times." Cody said.

"If you fought," Micalo continued, "Wouldn't you be likely to hate your brother?" The word "hate" rang through Cody's head. He laughed. "What is so funny?" Micalo asked.

"Nothing. It's just that… well, no. I wouldn't hate Zack because we fight a lot. I mean, best friends fight, but they are still best friends. Parents fight but they still love each other. Well, same goes for me and Zack. We fight all the time, over video games, who does what, and what to have for dinner. But we still are brothers, and we still are best friends." Cody took a breath. He looked down. He could feel the eyes on him, could feel everyone's breath in the air. He looked up again. Micalo was on the ground. He must have gone there while Cody had been looking down. "I'll admit, there are times when I wish he was never born. But after I think them, I hate myself for even thinking the thoughts in the first place. I mean, he's my brother, and sometimes we fight, but we'll always be brothers, whether we like it or not." Zack's eyes were on Cody. How could he be so confident? Why was he up there in the witness box? It should be him. He was the one who had gotten them into this mess. He was the one who should be answering all the questions. But no, it was Cody.

"What happens when Zack does something you do not like?" Micalo asked. Cody didn't waste a breath.

"I get mad at him. Sometimes, I'll just go to my room and pretend it never happened. Or sometimes, I can't forget, and sometimes I get into a fight with him. But then we make a deal, and everything is fine." Cody was talking a little bit faster than he had been before. Zack wondered… was he waiting for this to end?

"Last question. Would you do anything for Zack?" This was an odd question to ask. But, Cody answered, as confident as he had been before.

"Yes. I would give up my soul for Zack. I would take the risk of being killed so he wouldn't die. I would throw my life away, as long as it saved him. And here's why.

When I was young, I hated Zack. He made it seem like he had all the power. He made me his servant, and for the first few days it was fine, but then it started going a little overboard. I got angry, and quit.

Then, when I was first starting middle school, Zack tried the same thing again. But I knew what he was going to make me, so I didn't agree. He told me that he would split the things, 70/30. I disagreed. I knew he was going to make me do things for him, and I knew that I would regret it later.

But then came this year, and everything changed. Zack started being nicer to me. He still did mean things, but not as often. We got into twice the many fights that we used to get in, but he always forgave me in the end. And pretty soon, well, it came to where we are right now. And here is what I have to say about it." Micalo looked at him. Cody took some breaths before coming back. "Judge Micalo, mom, everybody here, this is what I say. I say that whatever your sex is, you should be able to love whoever you choose to love. Whether it be a girl or boy is entirely up to you. You have to make your own decisions. And my decision is to love my brother, Zack Martin." Cody rose. "Now, if that's all, I think I will be returning now." He got out of the witness box and back onto the ground. He sighed. A man stood up.

"Your Honor," He said. "We find the defendant…guilty." There was a gasp. Cody sighed again.

"Alright, what's my punishment?" He asked. Micalo looked at him, then spoke.

"You do not need a punishment." Micalo said. The gasp was long. Cody stared at him. "Cody, when you said those things, you made me realize that being gay is not something we need to trial for. Now, what did you say the first person who knew you loved your brother was?" Cody smiled.

"Mrs. Rebecca Smith. She got divorced last year, but not because of what she said. She divorced because she wanted the money. She was going to open a casino with the divorve money and the money she made working at a bar. She drinks and smokes." Zack stared at him. When had he gotten the time to look into her personal profile?

"Would Rebecca Smith please stand?" There was a pause, then she stood up. "You are going to have to go into custody, Mrs. Smith." Micalo said.

"Why? I haven't done anything wrong, have I?" She asked. She had an innocent look on her face. Cody, and now Zack, knew who she really was.

"In fact, you have done something wrong. We are in Boston, as you know, and you are not allowed to create a casino." Mrs. Smith looked startled. "We passed the law yesterday. No one is to create another casino in Boston. You have to go into custody." Mrs. Smith paused, then started running for the door. To the twins surprise, Kerri stood up, and grabbed her just as she ran past.

"Hello Rebecca." She said, not looking at the woman she was holding by the collar of the shirt.

"K…Kerri? Oh thank god! Now they have to let me out!" She said, with a sigh of relief. At those words, Cody spoke again.

"And did you know she was planning on using a knife to stab my mom in the back? They went to the same middle school, and she was always teased. She had long brown hair, no glasses, and she didn't look dorky at all. In fact, she was beautiful. The people teased her because of what she liked.

Rebecca Smith was into gospel music, her favorite color was crimson, and her favorite TV show was M.A.S.H. She liked to brush her teeth, especially with the mint flavored tooth paste she had, and she thought vampires were cool. She liked the fact that they drained the blood of a human body to live. Her favorite animal was a turtle. Her favorite name was, in fact, Meredith." Mrs. Smith looked stunned. How had he known all that? "Mom was the only person who was nice to her. But pretty soon, they had to be torn away from each other. Mom had to leave for Los Angeles, and she couldn't take anybody with her. That's why Mrs. Smith wanted to kill her." Cody spoke in a serious tone. He was tired. He didn't want to say anything else.

"But… but that's no reason to want to kill someone." Micalo said.

"For her, it was. She thought that if she did that, people would start… start looking… up to… her." The last word was very quiet, as Cody fell into the dream world.

TBC

Well, I hope you liked it!

Syrae: I am sure that they did. You know they did.

Me: I am not so sure. I wish I would get more reviews than I did for my last chapter.

Syrae: You never know, it could happen.

Me: I hope you're right.

REVIEWS ARE WONDERFUL! AND THE PEOPLE WHO MAKE THE REVIEWS ARE EVEN GREATER!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer:

This is chapter eight! I'm doing pretty good, but I want more reviews! Please review!

Chapter Eight

Cody's eyes opened, and he was staring at a ceiling. Where was he? What had happened? He turned over and saw Zack sitting on a chair. The walls were white also. Was he in a hospital? He tried to speak, but no words came out. He just stared at his brother.

Zack wanted to escape. He was trapped in a cage, with no way to get out. He wanted to wake up, to have freedom. He shook the bars. They didn't make a sound. He fell to the floor, water falling from the sky. He picked himself back up, and tried once again. Something made the bars open. Zack didn't waste anytime getting out. Someone was calling to him. He started walking to the voice.

"Zack? Zack? Are you there?" Cody asked. Zack's closed eyes twitched. They opened.

"Cody?" He asked. Cody nodded.

"It's me, Zack. I'm here." He said. Zack managed to smile. He got up. "Sorry I made you worry. I guess that's me. Letting you guys worry."

"It's ok. Why'd you pass out anyway?" Cody stared at him. Was that what happened? He had passed out? Suddenly the day before came rushing into his head. He fell down, hurting. Zack quickly knelt down and calmed him down. "Cody!" He said.

"I am sorry, Zack. I don't know what happened. The questions, they hurt. I was tired. I guess I passed out. And, just now, yesterday came into my head." Cody said. He got back up.

"Don't push yourself. Everyone was worried, even Mr. Moesby. And that's saying something." Zack said. Cody laughed. Zack joined him.

"Zack… why are we born?" Cody asked. Zack stared at him, confused. "Why do we live if all we do is die? People are born to die. Why?" Zack didn't know how to respond. What kind of questions were these? Did he think he was going to die?

"Cody… why are you asking me these things?" Zack asked.

"Because… because I'm hurting! I'm bleeding, somewhere. But I don't know where." Cody said. He cried, and his tears poured down like a storm where rain pounds the windows. Zack hugged him, and when he retreated his hands were covered in blood.

"Cody…" Zack said, and he joined. "I'll be right back." He left, leaving Cody alone in the white room.

"I need someone. Anyone, just to stay with me." Cody said, clutching his side. Blood poured out of his body, leaving him pale. His white blood cells were not working the way they were supposed to. Zack wasn't there to save him. He was going to die, alone.

Zack rushed through the halls, looking for a doctor. He ran into one, a young woman.

"Excuse me!" He called. The woman turned around.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Do you work here?" She nodded. "I need you to help my brother! His side is bleeding, and his skin is going pale." She was getting ready to leave the hospital, but the boy looked desperate, and she had the whole weekend off.

"Alright, I'll do what I can do. My name is Melinda Tomore." She smiled. Zack didn't.

"I'm Zack. Zack Martin. Your patient is Cody Martin." Melinda flinched. She knew Cody. He had come in earlier with a boy who lost his leg. A drunken guy had run him over, and he didn't care. He was arrested the day after. He wasn't too happy.

Cody lay on the cold floor. The floor felt like winter. It was so cold, and yet so warm. An ocean of blood surrounded him; his skin was beginning to fade.

"So this is what it's like. What it's like to die." He told himself, and he smiled. A weak smile, but a smile nonetheless. He could hear footsteps approaching the door, and he thought he heard Kerri's voice. The door opened, and his whole family was standing in front of him. A doctor he remembered was walking towards him. He knew her. Her name was Melinda. She had helped a boy he had brought in the month before. His friends were there, even Mr. Moesby and Arwin. Maddie and London were there. Everyone he knew was standing in the doorway. Zack ran to his side. Melinda was there.

"Hi Cody." She said. Cody smiled again. "We are going to help you. You just have to do what we say. Can you answer a question first? Before we start the process?" Cody managed to nod. Zack could tell it was painful to move, since he had lost so much blood. "How did your side start bleeding in the first place?" Cody stopped thinking. He remembered all too well. He started talking, not even knowing he was.

"I awoke earlier, around 4:22. A man came into the room, pretending to be a doctor. He had brought a knife with him, but I didn't know. When he saw I was awake, he acted like it was a big deal. He said that there should be a celebration, a party. He took out his knife, but it was so dark, I couldn't see that it was a knife. A minute later, I did. He stabbed the knife into my side. I started choking on my own blood. I started feeling dizzy, and the last thing I heard was, that was a nice celebration." Cody then realized that everyone was staring at him. Then he found out he had been talking out loud. He hit himself.

"And you didn't tell anyone about it?" Kerri asked.

"No. I never had time. When I woke up again, I couldn't talk. Not until he had spoken to me." Zack's expression was clueless. What was he to say?

"But… but I never talked." Cody smiled.

"Yes you did, Zack. You did in your dream." He said. Zack was confused, but he went with the drill.

"Ok… and that's why you were able to wake me up this morning" Zack was more confused than he was a second ago, but he decided he better stick with Cody." Melinda was getting pills ready.

"Cody, I need you to take these for me. It will make the process easier." Cody nodded, and without complaining, took the pills. His eyes closed once again, and everyone was amazed. Why had Cody been so calm about taking the pills? He hardly ever had to take pills, and now, when he had to take them, he didn't seem to care.

Cody was on a boat. The ocean was calm, and it was a nice day. He was the only one on the water. Suddenly, a giant trout jumped out of the water and onto the boat. Cody looked at it for a minute before realizing that he wasn't on a motorboat and there was no one else with him. He was going farther and farther. He ran to the wheel and tried to turn it. It was stuck. He ran to the other end of the boat. There was no land. Just sea. He looked at the trout, and realized it was purple. Where was he? He called out Zack's name, but there came no answer. He then realized that it was storming, and the ocean was chalky. A huge tidal wave came upon him. After that, Cody looked at what was about to happen. A tsunami. A tsunami was going to drop him into the ocean, and he couldn't do anything about it. He woke up just as he was being swept into the ocean.

"Welcome back." Zack said.

"A success. A wonderful success. We were all worried, you know." Melinda said.

"Why?" Cody asked.

"Well… in the middle of the process, your side started bleeding even more than it was. We were worried that it would make the operation a success." Kerri explained. Everyone started clapping. "Oh, we have to get back to the Tipton. Sorry, Cody. Only one person can stay with you."

"I want Zack. I want my brother to be with me." Cody said.

"Alright. Zack, you will stay with Cody until Melinda says you two can go." Kerri said, and they were gone. Zack, Melinda, and Cody were the last people left.

"Melinda?" Zack said, quietly.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry." He said. Melinda looked surprised.

"Why?"

"I could tell you were getting ready to leave the hospital. But I asked you if you could help Cody. I'm sorry I made you stay longer than you should have."

"It's alright. I do have the weekend off. Besides, he would have died if you hadn't seen me." She smiled. "Cody." Cody looked at her. "You don't have to pay a dime for this operation."

"Why? I should have to pay." Cody argued.

"You remember that boy you brought in last month?" Cody nodded. "That was my son. He had gone to the park, and he had accidentally gone into the road. The man had killed many children, so when you called the police, they were happy to have had a witness this time. My son thanks you, and wants you and your family to have dinner with us." Melinda smiled.

"But… I don't even know where you live." Then he remembered the letter he had received. "Do you have a phone I could use?" Melinda took out her cell phone and handed it to him. He called Eric.

"Hello?" Eric asked.

"Eric? It's Cody Martin." Eric laughed.

"What do you want?"

"I'm in the hospital right now. I was wondering… may I have a word with one of your…guests?" He didn't want to use the word prisoners. It wouldn't suit with Eric.

"Which one?"

"David Potolye." Eric laughed again. Then something was dialed, and another man was on the phone.

"Hello?" He sounded to be in his middle forties.

"David Potolye? I'm Cody Martin."

TBC

Well, I don't know how much longer this fic will be, so I want to ask my GOOD reviewers to tell me! How many chapters should I have? You can email me, send me a message, or you could tell me in your reviews! Any of them is fine by me.

PLEASE REVIEW! OO


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer:

I know that my last chapters have been kinda weird… and making no sense at all. But oh well. I'm not gonna be writing this fic much longer. In fact, the next chapter might be the last. So unless someone tells me soon, I will only write one more chapter after this.

Chapter Nine

The voice on the other end suddenly sounded a lot friendlier.

"Cody Martin? Thanks for actually talking to me."

"No problem. So, you said your problem was like mine. But yours sounds like it had a lot more violence in it than mine did." Cody said.

"It did. See, when I called my boyfriend he sounded like he didn't want to talk to me. But I still believe he will come back." David sounded like he was crying.

"If you don't mind me asking, what's your boyfriend's name?"

"Stephan. Stephan Torsic."

"Can I have his phone number? You know, so if I want to call him." David sounded surprised.

When he gave the phone number, Cody thanked him and hung up. He called the number David had given him. A man with a deep voice answered the phone.

"Hello?"  
"Are you Stephan Torsic?" Cody asked.

"Yea. Why?"

"I know your boyfriend, David. I just want to tell you that David is still waiting for you. He loves you, Stephan, and he wants you to come back. He misses you. He didn't do all that stuff that his friend said he did. His friend did all of that. And you didn't believe him when he told you. But he wasn't telling a lie. It was the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth." Stephan had nothing to say. "And I'm telling the whole truth also. I could never make something like this up. Now, I have to leave." He hung up.

Cody gave the phone back to Melinda. She smiled, and then left the room. Zack and Cody were alone again. Zack was trying to say something, but no words left his mouth. After a while he just gave up, and when Cody started to say something Melinda rushed into the room. She handed her phone to Zack, and after a bit of "uh-huh, ok, yea, and alright" he hung up.

"Cody… I need to show you something." Zack said.

"Ok." Cody said. Melinda smiled and wished Zack luck. Then she left the room again. Cody stood up. He leaned on Zack and they left.

Zack was leading him to the Tipton. Cody could tell because of the path they were walking. It was the one they always used when they were going to get ice cream.

"Zack… is the thing you want to show me at the Tipton?" He asked.

"Yea. I hope you like it." Zack said. Cody thought his voice was distant.

"Look… I'm sorry." He said. Zack stopped and looked at him.

"What?"

"I'm sorry. I've caused you all this trouble, and you seem to want to ignore me. You haven't been as talkative as you normally are. So, I'm sorry I made you worry." Zack just stared.

"Cody… I'm not mad at you. It's just, well…" Zack couldn't think of anything to say. "It's just that sometimes I have nothing to say. And I guess this is one of those times. " Cody smiled.

They walked the rest of the way, talking about things.

The Tipton seemed so much larger than it had been the last time Cody had seen it. Had they done something to make it seem that way? Or was he going crazy? When the twins reached the front door, Zack ordered Cody to close his eyes. Cody obeyed. The door swung open.

"Alright, you can open your eyes now." Zack said. Cody did, slowly. What was in front of him made him gape.

There was a banner that read, "Welcome Home, Cody" and everyone from the hotel was there. There were presents, food, and soda. Zack smiled at the surprised look on his brother's face.

"Do you like it?" He asked.

"It's… amazing." Cody said. Zack walked in front of Cody and kissed him. Cody let his brother take over, and heard applauding. They were happy. Everyone was happy. Especially Cody.

The party was only beginning. As soon as the large one was done, Cody, Zack, and Kerri went back to their room. There was a party in there as well. There was another banner, smaller than the last one, saying the same thing. There was a cake baked for him. The three had a good time.

Cody walked into his room. He noticed a small badge on the lamp table next to Zack's bed. He picked it up and read what it said. "Gays and lesbians are the true rulers of the world." Cody smiled. He could tell that Zack had made it. Zack walked into the room, and noticed that Cody was holding his badge.

"I see you noticed it." He said, making Cody jump.

"Zack! I didn't hear you come in."

"You know what?"

"What?" The answer was a kiss, and then Zack plopped onto his bed. Pretty soon he started to snore, and Cody smiled. He sank onto his own bed, and was asleep in no time.

The next morning something was pecking at Cody's ear. He woke up, and realized that it was Zack poking him.

"What are you doing that for?" He asked.

"Mom told me to get you up." Zack replied. Cody looked at the clock. It read 9:57.

"Zack! We're late for school!" He said.

"Slow down, tiger. We're not late. It's the first day of summer vacation, remember?" Cody thought for a moment, and then remembered.

"I am such an idiot." He said. He got out of bed.

Kerri was sitting at the table when the twins left their room.

"Mom!" Cody and Zack said at the same time.

"Yes?" She asked.

"But… don't you have work?" Zack asked.

"I took the day off." She said.

Cody couldn't have been happier. The Martins basically spent the whole day doing nothing but things they could do together. They played games, did karaoke, and many other things. Kerri was always getting an A+ at karaoke. Zack was getting a B average, while Cody was getting C's.

"I guess you're not that smart when it comes to karaoke." Zack said.

They laughed.

TBC

I know, this seems like it's the end. But it's not. I'm probably gonna have one more chapter after this. So, maybe the next time it will be the end.

I want to get at least 100 reviews, so the next chapter is probably not gonna be the end. This has been my best fic yet. I thank all the reviewers. THANK YOU! YOU ALL ARE WONDERFUL!

The person that I really would like to thank is my friend, Evan. Evan gave me the idea to write Love of a Brother, and when I published chapter one I became so inspired to write more. My sister said it wasn't going to get a lot of reviews. But you know, even if I don't hit 100, I'll know that my reviewers may have wanted to review a chapter more than once.

Once this fic is finished, I won't know what to write. If someone could send me a message that says what I should write next, I'd really appreciate it!

Once again, THANK YOU REVIEWERS! I LOVE YOU ALL!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer:

THANK YOU ALL FOR BEING SO NICE TO ME. I really appreciate it, especially since I'm not that good of a writer. Just for you, I will not make this the end.

Chapter Ten

Zack climbed out of his bed that morning. Cody was already up, and Zack could smell something cooking. He opened the door. To his surprise, Kerri was sitting at the table reading the newspaper while Cody was making breakfast. Neither of them had noticed Zack, so he quietly sat at the table and stared at his twin. When Cody turned around, he saw Zack sitting at the table.

"Zack!" He exclaimed. Kerri looked up from the paper, smiled, and then turned to Cody.

"How's breakfast coming?" She asked.

"Its finished. I was just gonna tell you that." Cody said. Zack could see that he had made crepes. They ate silently, Zack wanting to talk about something. Cody finished and washed his plate. Zack finished, and since Kerri wasn't eating anymore he took her plate also. He helped Cody wash the dishes.

When they were finished they went back into the bedroom. Zack closed and locked the door behind them. They fell to the ground, kissing each other everywhere.

Zack tried to force his inner self to stay inside. His inner self was saying this was a bad idea. That they shouldn't be doing this. Zack pushed his inner self more, but he kept on fighting. Finally he got out.

"Cody!" He said.

"Yes, Zack?" Cody asked. Zack tried to force his inner self away, but he was too strong.

"We cannot do this anymore. I mean, what if someone thinks we're homosexuals or something?"

"Well, Zack, we kind of are." Cody pointed out.

"We just can't do this, Cody!" Zack screamed. Cody looked at him. This was not his brother. Zack unlocked the door, opened it, and ran out of it.

Outside, it was burning. Zack ran to the forest near the Tipton and hid in the trees. He knew it wasn't the best thing to do, but it was the only thing he could think of. Cody would hate him now, he knew it. After what his inner self said. Zack sat and rested his back on a tree trunk, and began to cry. He was sobbing. He didn't want to go back. He couldn't go back. What would they think? What would Cody think? Zack was in love with Cody, but his inner self just had to interfere at the wrong time.

Cody quickly ran to the lobby. He had to find Zack. He couldn't be apart from him. He asked if anyone had seen him but got no answers. He went outside. He looked everywhere. The forest. That would be a perfect place to isolate from others. And no one ever went in, it was too dark and creepy. Cody ran into it and began his search.

He searched and searched, but no sign of Zack. When he was about to give up, he heard a sniffling noise. He ran towards it. Zack had been the one who made the noise. Cody hid behind a tree and watched as his brother picked flower petals. Then he started to sing, and the song he sung was beautiful.

"Don't turn away, I pray you've heard the words I've spoken. Dare to believe, oh for one last time, and then I'll let the darkness cover me. Deny everything. Slowly walk away to breathe again. On my own." He sung it perfectly. And this was a song Cody knew too well. It was by Disturbed and the song name was Darkness. Zack was so good at singing it, too.

Cody walked out from behind the tree, and Zack still didn't see or hear him. Cody spoke.

"That was beautiful." Zack looked up.

"Cody!" He said, and then hid his face in his hands. "Please, do not come any closer than where you are. I don't want my inner self to explode again. It would be best if you left now." Cody started to laugh. Zack looked at him. "What's so funny?" He asked.

"Nothing, its just that you sounded so much like me when you spoke just there. Anyway, Zack, I am not letting you live in a forest. There are wild animals, and there is hardly ever any sunlight." Cody walked closer to his brother, who just backed away from him. He hit the tree trunk, and couldn't go anywhere. Cody held out his hand to Zack, and there was a brief pause before Zack took it. They walked out of the forest, hand in hand.

When they got back to their room, Kerri was relieved to see that they were alright. Apparently, someone had seen both of the twins go into the forest and had called her to tell her.

"I got so worried! Zack, why did you run away in the first place?" Kerri looked at her son.

"Yea, Zack. Why did you run away after the outburst?" Cody asked.

"Well, you see, my inner self exploded and said that Cody and I shouldn't love each other. I tried to keep it from coming out, but my inner force is stronger than my outer force. So I said crazy things, and then ran away because I thought Cody would hate me." Zack explained.

"Zack… you know that I could never hate you. You're my brother, and my lover." Cody kissed his brother, and the family smiled.

"Now that everything is settled, how about we watch a movie?" Kerri asked.

"That would be great! We haven't watched a movie together in forever!" Zack said happily.

"What movie where you thinking of, mom?" Cody asked.

"I was thinking Rent. Its got some of my favorite songs and actors. The plot is good too." Kerri said. Cody went to the kitchen to make the popcorn. Kerri got it set up. Zack went into the kitchen for drinks.

The Martin family was sitting on the couch, eating popcorn and drinking IBC root beer while watching Rent. They were all enjoying it. They laughed, they cried, they made all the right expressions when needed. Zack was happy that he had come back to his family.

TBC

Alright, I decided that there will be at least one more chapter. This isn't as long as my other ones have been, and I hope you forgive me. PLEASE GIVE ME GOOD REVIEWS! I want to hit 100, as I told you before, so please, give me reviews!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer:

Yo! This is the new chapter! I hope you like it! I know my last chapter had a weird thing in it, but oh well! This is my fic, dammit, and I'll write it how I want.

Chapter Eleven

The demon would not leave. He stayed, and he kept throwing attacks. They hit me every time. And yet, I never died or stayed down. I just got back up and wiped off some of the blood. I didn't run, I didn't hide. I stood in the same place, waiting for the attacks. I could not speak. I could not move. As the demon threw its last attack, Cody woke up.

It was 5 in the morning when Cody had been awakened by his nightmare. He couldn't go back to sleep. He stayed awake, lying in his bed, replaying the dream in his mind. Cody looked at the clock again. Now, it was six in the morning. An hour had passed, and the dream was not out of his mind. Cody got out of his bed and walked to Zack's. He planted a kiss on his brother's lips. He knew he would never be able to get back to sleep. So he went and decided he would make breakfast.

Kerri wasn't sleeping on the couch. Kerri was nowhere to be seen. There was no note on the table. Cody wondered where she could have gone.

"Oh well. Even without mom, I can still make breakfast for Zack and I. If she returns, them she may join us. If she doesn't, that's her problem." Cody thought. He wondered what he would make this morning. He decided on pancakes, eggs, and bacon. He got out the ingredients.

I stayed inside. The wind was getting closer and closer to me as I tried to stay hidden. This had been my fault. I was the one who had disturbed him, and now I was paying the price.

"Where are you?" He asked. I felt scared, and yet, I also felt brave. He stood up and went outside. "Where are you?" He asked again.

"In front of you." I said. He stared at me.

"So, you finally decide to show your disgusting face." It said. "That was the right thing, and yet, a mistake to make." I embraced himself for the attack. A wind burst was thrown at me. It made me fall to the ground. I got up. Another attack was thrown at me. Zack woke up just as it touched him.

Zack could smell something cooking. He looked at his brother's bed. Empty. He got up and opened the door. He saw Cody at the stove.

"Morning." Zack said, still sleepy. Cody turned around.

"Morning, Zack. How was your dream?"

"Awful." Zack sat at the table and told his dream. Cody sat down with him, but got back up again in a minute.

"I have to check the food." He explained when he returned to his seat. "Wow, it sounds like you had a worse dream than I did."

"What was your dream?" Zack asked. Cody told it as he cooked.

When breakfast was read, Kerri was still nowhere to be found. Cody was starting to get worried. Where could she be? Wouldn't she have told them if she was going somewhere? The questions ran through his head. Just as he was serving the food, the phone rang. Cody ran to answer it.

"Hello? Oh, hi mom. Where are you? Your boyfriend's house? Why didn't you tell us you had a boyfriend! Well, I made breakfast. How far is the house? Not far, you say. Why don't you two come over and eat with us." Cody hung up without saying goodbye.

"Mom has a boyfriend?" Zack asked.

"Yea. She said she kept it secret because she didn't want us ruining her love life. Like we would do that! We don't ruin love lives." Zack started laughing. "How is that funny?" Cody asked.

"Just the way you said that… it was hilarious!" Zack fell off his chair and rolled around on the floor. Cody didn't know what to do, so he stayed quiet.

When Zack had calmed himself down, Cody wasn't paying attention to him. Kerri and her boyfriend hadn't arrived yet. Cody set the table and waited. Not long after, there was a knock on the door. Cody answered it.

"Hi Cody!" Kerri said happily when she saw her son.

"Hi, mom." Cody said with no feeling. Her smile faded.

"Cody…" She began,

"No. It's alright. You didn't have to tell us. We would have found out anyway." Cody said. He let them in. They sat at the table.

"Cody, this looks wonderful!" Kerri exclaimed when she saw the food.

"Indeed, it does." The mysterious man said.

"Thank you." Cody said. "Now, mom, could you please tell us who this fine gentleman is?" She giggled, and pretty soon the table was full of laughter.

"This, Cody, is my boyfriend." She said.

"My name is Michel Amaire." Michel said.

"I see. So, mom fell for a French guy, did she?" Cody asked.

"I thought Michel was a common name here!" Zack exclaimed. The table was brought into laughter yet again.

When they had finished, everyone was full and happy. Cody cleared the table and washed the dishes. Kerri and Michel said they were going back to Michel's house. Zack saw them out, then lay on the couch when the door closed.

"Say, Zack…" Cody began, but couldn't finish.

"Yea? What is it, Cody?"

"Well, I was just wondering…" Cody broke into tears. Zack quickly got up and tried to comfort him.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Zack knew something very bad must have happened. Cody pointed to the newspaper. Zack went over and read the front page, then gasped. "Oh my god… oh my god… why did this happen?" Zack asked. Cody was now making puddles on the floor. "Does mom know?" Cody shook his head.

"She didn't read today's newspaper." He was crying rivers. Zack hugged him tight. "Why?" Cody kept asking.

When he was done crying, Zack thought about what he should do. Should he try to comfort Cody some more, or call Kerri and tell her the news? He thought about it for a while, then decided to use the phone.

"Hello?" Michel had answered.

"Michel, I really need to talk to mom right now." Zack said urgently.

"Very well. Please wait a moment." There was a pause before another voice was on the other line.

"Zack? What do you want?" She sounded a little irritated.

"Mom, I've got bad news. Dad…. He…. He…"

"What? What happened?"

"He… died. It says it was a car accident."

"How do you know?"

"I thought adults were supposed to read the newspaper." Zack said in a grown-up voice, which made Cody laugh. Zack smiled. "Front page news."

"Oh. Well, I guess we need to attend the funeral."

"You don't have to. We will."

"Really? I mean, are you ok with this?" She sounded excited to not be going,

"Other way around. We are supposed to ask you that. But yea, you don't have to go, I know you want to stay with your boyfriend, so we'll go instead. We were planning to go anyway." Zack hung up after saying goodbye, then went back to his twin.

"So, mom's not coming to the funeral?" Cody asked weakly.

"No. I don't think she wants to. So, we are not going to force her."

"Ok." Cody was about to say something more when the phone rang. They decided not to answer it. The message had given the time and place for their father's funeral.

"We have until tomorrow. What should we do?" Zack asked.

"Like I know. Let's do something dad would like." That gave Cody an idea. "Why don't we make a band?"

"What?"

"You know, me and you. We could make a band. You could be guitarist and vocalist, while I could be the drummer."

"No. We'll switch instruments for some songs." Cody agreed.

TBC

Hey, look, I am really sorry I haven't updated in quite a bit, but school started and stuff so I have been kinda busy… please don't be mad at me! I would like my reviewers to continue their awesome and wonderful reviews they give me, so PLEASE REVIEW! I will now try to update more often.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer:

This is going to be a very sad chapter. I am just warning you. There might even be a time when you want to cry.

Chapter Twelve

The twins were prepared for the funeral. They were dressed in all black, and they were carrying roses. Zack was carrying red roses, while Cody carried black ones. They were going to walk, since the graveyard wasn't too far. They walked in utter silence. Neither of them wanted to speak. This moment was just do… depressing for them.

When they reached the graveyard, they saw that there was almost no one there. There were two other people, both of them at some dude named Alan Hogart. Zack felt angry. No one had come for his father! He wanted to hit someone, but the only person he thought of was Cody, and he couldn't hit Cody. Cody was the only family he had now. Kerri wasn't acting like their mother anymore, and now that their father was gone…

Kurt's grave seemed normal to anyone else, but to the Martin twins, it stood out. It was grey, had the normal words written on it.

RIP

Kurt Martin lived a long life. We will remember him for his music.

The dates weren't even on the gravestone. Zack still felt like hitting someone, but couldn't. Cody was still the only one he could think of.

"Zack?" Cody asked, his voice so soft Zack barely heard him.

"Yea?"

"Why isn't anyone here?"

"I don't know. I just don't know."

Zack took out his guitar and played some strings. It began a song, a wordless song that he wanted his father to hear. Cody could feel that in some way, his father could hear the music. He began to drop the roses onto the grave as Zack played the guitar. When he finished playing, the roses were all around and on the grave. Cody gave a small clap, and Zack spoke.

"Dad, if you can hear me, I just want you to know that we miss you dearly. And that, if anyone should have died, it should have been me. I really miss you, but I need to tell you that mom doesn't really care. She has a new boyfriend, and she didn't even come. It wasn't very nice of her to say, "Thanks!" when we told her she didn't have to come. Its like saying, "I wanted him to die. He was a no good bastard." But me and Cody, we care. And we wish you were back with us right now." Cody was crying, and pretty soon Zack joined him.

After the crying, Cody began to sing. Zack stayed quiet as his brother sang in a low voice. The lyrics had to do with suicide.

"Why is Cody singing a suicide song?" Zack wondered. He didn't stop his twin, though. He figured Cody had his reasons.

"And as you write your note, you think of your two sons. And how much you would hurt them if you left. But you got into your car, ran off the side of the road. Now you have deserted your family, but your family hasn't deserted you. We're still with you, even if someone else isn't. And you should know that even though you left, we can still hear your voice, as if you had never left at all." Zack was staring at Cody when he was done singing. Cody noticed him.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" There was a pause before Zack came up with a response.

"I just, well, I was listening to your song. And I when I heard the last part, it made me wonder. Is that what really happened, or was it all just my imagination? Is dad still alive somewhere, and we just don't know it? Or is he really gone, waiting for resurrection? These questions are haunting me, Cody, and I want the answers. What if dad never really died?" Cody was confused.

"How could dad still be alive? The man told us he was dead. A car accident, remember? Dad can't be alive, not until the resurrection process begin. And even then, he won't really be alive. He'll just be a body with a person's expressions in it. Once the body has died, it cannot return. Haven't you ever watched the anime Fullmetal Alchemist?" Zack shook his head. "Figures. Well, they explain scientifically, that human transmutation is physically impossible. It clearly tells you that once a person is dead, they can never be brought back to life. Its just, something someone cant do."

"Ok. Well, if my brother and some anime says its impossible, then I guess I'm gonna have to believe it." Cody laughed, and Zack was happy. This whole day, and this was the first time Cody had smiled. Zack knew that this was a sad day, but Cody needed to smile. If there was a day when Cody didn't smile, then it wasn't really a day, but a time in life when all living things existed.

"Well, come on." Zack said after a bit.

"Huh?"

"We should leave. It's almost dinnertime, and even though she doesn't act like it, mom will be wondering why we aren't home yet."

"I don't think mom would care if we spent the night here, but we should head home. Dad would want us to be safe." Zack and Cody started to head out of the graveyard.

The walk home was filled with surprises. The first one was when an old man tried to convert them into Jewism. They didn't even think about it, they didn't have a religion. The second one was, whenever they walked some distance, they always seemed to end up back at the graveyard. And the third, when they actually found the Tipton, they never seemed to be getting any closer to it. It was getting annoying, and when they finally reached the Tipton, the doors wouldn't open.

It was a miracle when they got into their room. Kerri was still at her boyfriend's house, which annoyed the twins. Cody got dinner started, thinking that Kerri would eventually come home for food. Zack was looking to see what was on TV, which he announced was nothing.

"Dad, wish you were back with us."

TBC

Sorry it took so long! School is making me fall behind in this fic, but I really hope you liked this chapter! I'll continue to update, and I hope all my readers will continue with this fic!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I AM SO SORRY!!! I haven't updated in forever and I'm sure most of my reviewers have gone, but to the ones who have stayed with me, thank you for being so patient!! Here is chapter 13, and once again, I am really sorry this took forever to write

Chapter Thirteen

He couldn't see. He was blinded by the bright light. Where was he? Could he escape this place? Would he ever find out where he was? He waited for someone to speak out, but no one dud. There were plenty of other people there. And then he saw Kurt. He cried out, and Kurt went to him.

"Hey there son. Do you know where we are?" Kurt asked. He shook his head. "We're in heaven. Your dead, and I'm dead. Now we can be together for eternity."

Zack woke up, feeling very frightened. Cody was out of bed. Zack got out and looked in the kitchen. To his surprise, Cody was on the couch, playing a video game instead of cooking.

"Cody?" Zack asked. Cody looked at his brother. His eyes were bloodshot. He had been crying for an awfully long time, Zack could figure that out.

"Mo-mo-morning, Zack." Cody couldn't talk straight.

"What's wrong? Is this still about dad?" Cody shook his head. "Then why were you crying? And don't try to deny that you weren't, because your eyes show me you were." Cody looked at his brother for a moment, then fell into his arms.

"Zack… mom…. Mom is…"

"Mom's what?" Cody paused a moment before speaking again.

"Mom is… in the… in the…"

"Yea, where is she?"

"Mom is… in the hospital, Zack." It took a moment before the words sunk into Zack's brain.

"Mom's in the hospital?!" Zack nearly screamed it out loud.

"They just called a few minutes ago. I've been crying since I hung up the phone. Zack… they think she might have cancer." Zack thought about his dream. He thought he had seen his mom there, smiling and waving.

"Wait, she might have cancer?" Zack was confused.

"Yeah. But they're not sure. They said we could visit whenever we felt like it. Not in those words, but that's what they made it sound like. They explained it in a way too long sentence, and I doubt that's what you want to hear right now.'

"Man…" Zack sighed.

"Something wrong?"

"I just thought… how our lives are changing so much."

"What do you mean?"

"Well… first we find out we love each other, then dad dies, and now we find out mom might have cancer… our lives haven't been the best these days. And I know that if dad were still alive, he would rush to the hospital and be by mom's side until the end. But when she heard the news that dad died, she didn't even care. Why is it that she married him if she didn't really love him at all? If you want to marry someone, shouldn't you love them? There would be no reason in marrying someone you hate, or don't know very well."

"I'm sure mom loved dad, but maybe he did something bad in the past. That would explain the divorce, wouldn't it?"

"I suppose…"

"Hey, let's go visit mom in the hospital. I think she deserves to see us."

"I disagree with you there. I don't really want to see her, not after the way she treated dad when he died… but I'll go and see her anyway."

The hospital was so small it could have been mistaken for a townhouse. Cody looked at it with awe, while Zack asked the receptionist where Carey Martin's room was. He returned to his twin.

"It's on the second floor, first room on the right." Zack told Cody.

"Let's go!" They walked up the stairs and found room 42. Zack opened it slowly, and Cody stepped inside. Carey was lying on a bed with a gown and a bucket near her on the floor. Cody smelled barf, and looked into the bucket. Sure enough, half the bucket was filled with throw-up. There was blood coming out of her mouth. A box of tissues was on the table near her. She grabbed one and put it to her mouth, then threw it out and turned over to see her sons staring at her.

"Zack. Cody." Her voice was hoarse, and barely more than a whisper. Carey was a wreck.

"Hi, mom." Cody said. His voice was becoming softer. Zack couldn't think of a nice thing to say to her. He was shaking with anger, and Carey saw it.

"Something wrong, Zack?" She asked.

"Yes, something's wrong. Mom, I do feel sorry for you, I really do. But right now, the emotion towards you coming from me is anger. How could you?" Zack was crying now. Cody went over and hugged him until he was ready to talk again. " I mean, first you don't care that dad died. You just stayed with your boyfriend, didn't even pretend that you care. What kind of a wife were you when you married dad? Were you the kind who just stayed home all day and drank and smoked pot? Cause that's what it seems like to me!!" Cody didn't know what to say. He was traumatized by what Zack was saying.

"Zack!" Cody wanted to hit him, although inside, he agreed with his twin.

"Were you like this when your mother died? Were you?" Zack wanted to hurt Carey so much right now.

"How can you say that?" Cody asked.

"No, Cody, its alright." Cody and Zack looked at their mother. "Zack's right. I did act like I didn't care. But that was just because my boyfriend, Michel, was jealous of Kurt and he didn't want me going. So I pretended that I didn't care that he was dead, when the truth was I wanted very much to go to his funeral."

"The dates from when he was born to the day he died weren't even engraved in the tombstone."

"Now that is just wrong." Zack and Cody turned around to see Michel in the doorway.

"Michel! You heard?" Carey asked weakly.

"I was going to come in, but I saw your kids and one of them screamed at you about your ex-husband and I wanted to hear the rest, so I stood with my back against the wall. Why didn't you tell me you wanted to go to Kurt's funeral?"

"I… I thought you hated him. I thought you wouldn't want me going. I thought you would leave me and head back to France without us."

"Us?" Cody asked.

"Yes. I was going to you two and your mother to France with me next summer."

"Michel…"Carey couldn't think of anything to add.

"Carey, I would have let you go. And I wouldn't have left. I love you, and I would be a horrible boyfriend if I left. When you are let out of the hospital, if ever, you will go to his grave and give your respects. I will also give my respects to him."

Just then the doctor came in with a chart.

"I have good news and bad news." He said.

"Let's hear the good news first!" Cody said.

"The good news is… your mother doesn't have cancer. The bad news… she has an unknown disease."

TBC

Sorry this took forever!! I changed the way I spelled Carey. This way just felt more comfortable. So anyway, sorry!! I hope my reviewers come back!!!!


End file.
